Itabashi Kana
years) |agency = Nippon Columbia (2016-) |labels = Label The Garden (2016-) |group = Fragrant Drive |nickname = |joined = October 2, 2018 |acts = Clef Leaf, Fragrant Drive |days = |birthdate = |group2 = Clef Leaf |joined2 = December 23, 2016 |graduated2 = November 25, 2018 |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |days2 = 1 Year, 11 Months, 2 Days |height = 160cm |blog = Official Blog |mcolor= |mcolor2 = |debutsingle = Mune no Oku no Vermillion |debutsingle2 = Evergreen |lastsingle2 = Everlasting First Kiss |twitter = |instagram = }}Itabashi Kana '(板橋加奈) is a singer signed under Label The Garden. She is the leader of Fragrant Drive. She was a member of seeDream and was the 2nd leader of Clef Leaf. Biography Early Life Itabashi was born on August 9, 1996 in Fukashima, Japan. 2016 In the summer of 2016 Itabashi auditioned in the Columbia Idol Audition 2016 in hopes of joining Label The Garden. On September 28 it was announced that Itabashi successfully passed along with Tachibana Riko, Katagiri Miho, and Asahina Ruu."「コロムビアアイドルオーディション2016」" (in Japanese). Label The Garden Twitter. 2016-09-28 On December 23, it was announced that Itabashi would debut in the group Clef Leaf along with Kamiya Izumi, Yukishige Nana, Ueno Tsuyuha, Ihara Kanami, and Sakashita Miyabi."Label The Garden第二弾メジャーデビュー決定！" (in Japanese). Label The Garden Twitter. 2016-12-23. 2017 On August 19, Itabashi celebrated her 21st birthday at a live event titled ''Seven Seeds Vol.16 〜Itabashi Kana Birthday Party〜. On October 31, it was announced that Itabashi would become the new leader of Clef Leaf."いずみたん卒業とスタート！＊C" (in Japanese). Itabashi Kana Line Blog. 2017-11-01. 2018 On August 19, Itabashi will celebrate her 22nd birthday with a birthday live called ItabaC Fest 2018 〜Itabashi Kana Birthday Party〜. It is themed after summer idol festivals with different groups performing at the concert. On October 2, it was announced that Itabashi, along with the other seeDream members and Clef Leaf members, would become a member of a Fragrant Drive."#ClefLeaf�� #seeDream��" (in Japanese). Label The Garden Twitter. 2018-10-02. On November 25, it was announced during the LTG Blooming Session in November Steps concert. That Itabashi would be the leader of Fragrant Drive with Katou Marin being the sub-leader."11月25日❤︎まりん" (In Japanese). Katoh Marin Official Blog. 2018-11-26 From November 30 to December 2, Itabashi starred in a stage play called Musebi Naku Shoushou-kan. It was produced by Chara De asagaya."板橋加奈 舞台出演決定‼️" (In Japanese). Label The Garden Official Twitter. 2018-10-29. 2019 On January 15, Itabashi will perform at IDOL BOX #12.https://twitter.com/kana_LTG/status/1080980168884117504 (in Japanese). Itabashi Kana Official Twitter. 2019-01-03. On August 31, Itabashi celebrated her 23rd birthday with a birthday concert titled ItabaC Fest 2019 ~Itabashi Kana Birthday Party~. Personal Life Family= She has an older sister.https://twitter.com/kana_LTG/status/1067444180245344256 (in Japanese). Official Itabashi Kana Twitter. 2018-11-27. She has a pet cat. |-|Education= She has graduated high school. |-|Nicknames= * '''Kana (かな): Official Nickname. |-|Friendships= The following is a list of friendships Itabashi has acquired. *'Ihara Kanami:' she is close friends with Fragrant Drive member Ihara Kanami. *'Sakashita Miyabi:' she is close friends with Fragrant Drive member Sakashita Miyabi. *'Katagiri Miho:' she is close friends with Fragrant Drive member Katagiri Miho. *'Takahashi Mio:' she is close friends with former Flower Notes member Takahashi Mio. *'Yukishige Nana:' she is good friends with former Clef Leaf member Yukishige Nana. Other *'Kanakanacombi' (かなかなコンビ): is her and Ihara Kanami's pairing name. Profile Stats= * Name: Itabashi Kana (板橋加奈) * Nickname: * Birthday: ''' * '''Birthplace: Fukushima, Japan * Blood Type: A * Zodiac Sign: Leo * Height: 160cm * Label The Garden Status: ** 2016-09-28: Label The Garden Member *'Member Color:' Purple (2019-) *'Happi Color:' Red (2018) * LTG Groups: ** Fragrant Drive (2018-) ** Clef Leaf (2016-2018) ** SeeDream (2016) |-|Q&A= * Hobbies: drawing, painting, using alphabet especially the letter C in conversations. * Special Skill: Imitation of a department store announcement, giving someone a self-flowing message. * Learning Language: Chinese * Favorite Idol Groups: Doll☆Elements, S/mileage, Morning Musume '17, Nogizaka46, Babyraids Japan. * Favorite Idols: Tonosaki Rika, Maeda Yuuka, Makino Maria, Ikuta Erika, Maeda Atsuko, Watanabe Miyuki, Matsui Jurina, Sashihara Rino. Work Stage * 2018 Musebi Naku Shoushou-kan * 2019 IDOL BOX#12 Trivia * She is the first LTG member from Fukushima. * She admires Hazuki Kotomi. * She had been MC for Flower Notes' LIVE the Garden events. Honorary Titles References See Also * List: Itabashi Kana Discography Featured in * Gallery:Itabashi Kana * List:Itabashi Kana Concert & Event Appearances External Links * Official Twitter * [Official Instagram * Official Blog * Official Cheerz Category:2nd Generation seeDream Category:2016 Additions Category:SeeDream Category:SeeDream Formers Category:Clef Leaf Category:August Births Category:1996 Births Category:People from Fukushima Category:Leo Category:Itabashi Kana Category:Blood Type A Category:Leaders Category:Red Member Color Category:Fragrant Drive